With continuous development of display technologies, types of display devices are developed continuously, such as continuous development of novel display devices such as a 3D display, a near-to-eye display device and a light field display, and diversified application requirements are met.
In certain situation, movement of the display devices affects a visual effect of its displayed content, for example, movement of the display devices possibly causes lag, judder, and trailing of a displayed picture of the display device, a poor display effect is caused and the like.